Road trip
by Cyber tutu demon
Summary: A funny story about Sonic and his friend's taking a road trip
1. Chapter 1

Auther's note's: This is a funny story my boyfriend gave me the idea to do this. I hope you all like it

It was a bright and sunny day Amy was packing up her Van with stuff. She and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and cream were going on a trip for a while

"Ack Sonic get your butt over here and help me with this trunk!" Amy yelled

"Why? Is that your's?" Sonic yelled back

"Umm Im not sure..." Amy said confused looking at the big trunk

"This trip is going to be very very very long..." Antoine moaned

"Aw buck up darling!" Bunnie giggled pinching his cheek

"Eck what the heck does that woman see in that that...thing...a girl like her she could get any man!" Rouge said to herself

"What are you winning about now?" Shadow asked skating over

"That rabbit over there she could get any man with looks like that and she's dating a weirdo like that its just wrong...and she's stupid...ah she's a blond what can you do" Rouge sighed

"Hey Cream did you notice we're the only kids on this trip...well Charmy is but he's too hyper for us" Tails said

"Umm yes I did see" Cream said

"Chao!" Cheese yelled

"Hi what cha up to?" Charmy yelled lying over to Cream and Tails

"Nothing we're just talking" Tails said

"About what?" Charmy yelled flying around

"Mmm...okay every one get in...wait who's driving!" Amy asked

"Ohh ohh me!" Sonic yelled

"Do you even know how to drive?" Rouge asked

"Um does air boarding count!" Sonic yelled jumping in the drivers seat

"We are all doomed" Antoine sighed

"Ahhh no no no we're all doomed we're gonna die!" Charmy screamed. Vector grabbed him and threw Charmy into the van next to Cream and Tails

"Hi" Cream giggled

"...yeah hi" Tails said playing with his game boy

"Ohhh can I play!" Charmy asked

"No never its mine!" Tails yelled

"Miles were did you learn to be such a brat!" Sally asked. Tails looked up and pointed to Knuckles Sally glowed and punched Knuckles in the face. Tails cracked up

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic drove down the road with Amy in the passenger seat looking at a map and wacking Sonic in the face

"Ohh how the heck does this thing open!" She yelled

"Ow ow Amy stop I can't see!" Sonic yelled

"Ohhh we're going to die Bunnie I just want you to know I love you" Antoine said taking Bunnie's hands

"Shut up you drama queen we're not gonna die Sonic know's what he's doing" Rouge yelled puffing blush onto her cheeks. Tails sat in the far back with Cream next to him and Charmy looking out the window yelling out the name of every thing he saw

"...I have a question why am I stuck next to mister hyper active attention defecate disorder kid over here!" Tails screamed shaking his hand in the air

"Im the one stuck next to him not you" Cream mumbled evilly

"Car!" Charmy screamed

"Keep it down back there and I'll give you candy" Vector said

"I don't want candy I want this freaken bumble bee dead" Cream mumbled under her breath

"Huh you say something Cream?" Tails asked looking at her

"Oh no mister Tails" Cream said with a smile

Sonic and Amy where still up front still fighting about Amy beating the crap outa Sonic with the map or as Sonic called it the map of doom

"Amy knock it off!" Sonic screamed

"H-huh hey look its that bird!" Amy pointed to Jet on the side of the road with Wave and Storm. Sonic pulled over next to them and jumped out

"Hey its you guy's what are you doing out here?" He asked

"Our bored's where stolen by some punks Storm tried to get them but they had guns and crap..." Jet sighed

"Wow that bites...there might still be room wanna come with us?" Sonic asked

"Where the heck are you going?" Jet asked

"Umm yo Amy where are we going?" Sonic asked

"Umm...I have no idea" She said

"I thought florida!" Sally yelled

"No wait I thought it was some where else" Knuckles said

"Oh lets just get in Jet this heat is killing me!" Wave yelled jumping into the very back of the van and laying on a trunk

"What we have to sit in the back with the stuff!" Jet asked

"Yeah kinda" Sonic said. Jet sighed and jumped in the back with Wave and Storm

"Hey this is kinda nice" Wave said laying back

"Yeah I guess but what's with that hyper kid?" Jet asked

"He just had to much soda" Wave said

"And cake" Jet said

"No he's just freaken stupid!" Cream mumbled again under her breath

"Cream did you say something? Cause I could have sworn you said something that time" Tails asked

"Oh no mister Tails" Cream said with a smile. Sonic jumped in side the van and started driving again, half way down the road Knuckles got very bored and started shooting rubber bands at Amy, Rouge and Wave

"Ow there's a fly in here" Wave yelled rubbing her head

"Owww Sonic how could you hit your girlfriend like that!" Amy screamed punching Sonic

"Ow what the..." Rouge mumbled

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles moaned

"No where not" Sonic said holing his now black eye

"Are we there yet?" Knuckles moaned again

"Knuckles if you ask me that one more time Im gonna tie you to the room of this Van" Sonic yelled. Knuckles giggled

"Yeah right. So are we there yet?" he asked one more time Sonic then pulled the Van over and got out of it

"Knuckles get out of the Van!" He yelled

"Why?" Knuckles asked

"Just get out here now!" Sonic yelled Knuckles sighed and got out of the Van. Sonic grabbed some rope and in a flash Knuckles was tied to the roof

"He warn you. You stupid red meat ball...YES I WIN!" Tails yelled playing his game boy

"No now there's a boss" Cream said

"Oh fudge fish cookies!" Tails screamed. Sonic jumped back in the Van and started driving again but this time with Knuckles on the roof

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Auther's notes: well here's chapter three Im sorry if its too short or crappy Im tired and stuff. Don't worry the next chapter will be better

It was night time and Sonic had parked to get some rest. Every one was sleeping but Tails he just couldn't sleep he sighed and whispered to him self

"Im getting outa here its too stuffy" He rolled down the window and jumped out and started to walking around the forest area

"Hmm wonder...what's around here..." Tails mumbled to him self. He then heard something in the trees

"Ah...what what was that?" Tails yelled at what ever was there, a black fox with short sliver hair yellow eye's wearing a white robe then jumped down in front of Tails

"What are you doing here you..." The black fox asked pulling out a sword

"I-I was just taking a walk!" Tails yelled

"Oh really?" The fox asked putting the sword to Tails's neck

"Ahhh hey hey really! I don't lie!" Tails yelled. The fox sighed and put the sword into the blue belt around him

"Hm...Im Aki" The fox said

"Oh Im uh Miles Prower but you can just call me Tails" Tails said with a smile

"Oh Miles that's a strong name" Aki said smiling

"Wow I never thought it was" Tails said

"So why are you out here at this time of night...walking" Aki asked

"Me and my friends are on a road trip. We parked so we could rest but it got too much and stuffy" Tails said

"Ah Im camping here with my best friend...he's also the only friend I got" Aki sighed

"Oh...wow...Im sorry you don't got many friends..." Tails said

"...um...wanna come...met my friend?" Aki asked. Tails smiled and nodded the two foxes walked on talking about stuff until they got to a camp site but no one was there

"Hm...where is that nut job?" Aki asked himself

"Oh...your friend's gone?" Tails asked

"Yes I guess so. Maybe to go get some water or food for me he...always does this kind of stuff to take care of me" Sasru said

"Oh...then he cares a lot about you huh" Tails asked

"I guess so..." Aki said

"So Aki...do you look up to your friend I look up to my one friend Sonic he's so cool Im gonna be just like him some day!" Tails said with a huge smile on his face. Aki turned to Tails and sighed

"Don't be stupid Miles become...your self don't be like other stupid person" he said

"Sonic isn't stupid!" Tails yelled

"You know what I mean..." Aki said. Tails growled and was about to punch Aki but a young sliver boy wolf with sliver hair and blue eyes walked out of the bushes and walked in the middle of Aki and Tails

"Well now you made a little friend!" The wolf said with a smile he put his hand on Aki's head

"Um hey...who are you?" Tails asked

"Oh me? Im Hunter Aki's best friend" Hunter said

"Oh...Im Miles...Prower...call me Tails" Tails said. Hunter smiled and patted Tails head

"Now what's a young kitsune doing out here at this hour?" Hunter asked

"His friend's where bugging him" Aki said

"Oh but friends are good!" Hunter said in shock

"Yes but...we're all in a car on a road trip I hate when we're all together like this. It'll only end in disaster" Tails said sitting down on the ground

"Ah I see little fox do you want to stay with us?" Hunter asked

"...my friends will worry about me" Tails sighed

"Ah yes they will! Hmmm well...do you really care if they worry?" Hunter asked. Tails sat there and started thinking

End of chapter three


End file.
